


Baby's First Halloween

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Homophobia Doesn't Exist, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid and Geno take the littlest Penguin trick-or-treating.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hallows' Hockey 2020 prompt fest





	Baby's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HallowsHockey2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HallowsHockey2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Sid and Geno go trick-or-treating with their new baby! Bonus points for Soft Dad Content like pumpkin spice lattes and sweaters to brace against the Halloween chill.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you, Anon, for such a lovely prompt! I hope this fic does it justice. :)
> 
> A big thanks to talahu'i for the beta read!
> 
> I know it's unrealistic, but this fic is set in a world without homophobia because that's the world I want to live in.

Sid couldn't help chuckling softly as Geno checked the clock yet again. "Excited for trick-or-treating, eh?"

"Most excited, Sidka!" Geno wiggled his fingers in front of Nikolai, who made a happy noise as he tried to grab them. "Kolya very close second!"

"I don't blame him." Sid stroked the top of the baby's head softly. "But it's still too early to go out. We have to finish dinner, then we have to clean up, then we have to put on our costumes. No need to rush."

"Yes, dear," Geno sighed. He resumed eating. "How was pumpkin spice latte lunch with Tanger?"

"Nothing exciting. He didn't want to tell me his family's costumes in advance. And he laughed when I got a pumpkin spice latte to go for you - he doesn't think they're worth drinking if they're not hot."

"Well, Tanger very wrong in this case."

"Indeed."

To Geno's credit, he ate at his usual speed after that; however, he tried to get Sid to hurry up when it was time to do the dishes. "Just put in sink, Sidka! Kolya wants costumes!"

"Our son is very smart and knows that we won't feel like cleaning up when we come back from trick-or-treating," Sid countered. "The more you help, the sooner we'll be done."

Nikolai cooed happily, which made Geno smile. "OK, OK, I know when I lose."

Once everything was properly washed, dried, and put away, they all went upstairs. "Papa and Daddy are going to get changed first," Sid informed Nikolai. "You just stay here in your crib until we're ready for you."

"Nice, warm sweaters!" Geno proclaimed as he and Sid put on their "hipster professors" costumes, which consisted entirely of things they already owned. "Sid's best idea to not freeze while trick-or-treating!"

"I know you don't particularly like the cold," Sid said, smiling softly. "I'm glad you agreed to wear the glasses."

"Anything to make you happy." Geno kissed him on the cheek. They finished getting ready, then went back to the crib. "Kolya's turn!"

"Oh, yes!" Sid made a silly face to get Nikolai to laugh while they got him into a penguin onesie. For the finishing touch, they placed a tiny black-and-yellow hat on his head. "Now you really are the littlest Penguin!"

"Smile!" Geno took out his phone and took several pictures of the three of them. "Time to go?"

Sid checked the clock and nodded. "Time to go."

The neighborhood where Sid, Geno, and Nikolai lived was quiet, with everyone respecting each other's privacy. This meant that nobody asked to take pictures with them, but everybody cooed over Nikolai and deliberately gave Sid Reese's cups. When they returned home after their trek, Geno spent a good five minutes laughing about this. "Sidney Crosby, most easy to treat!"

Sid rolled his eyes. "The fact that you two didn't get any Reese's cups means you won't be stealing mine - and don't even think about trying to tell me you didn't steal any last year."

"Okay, Sidka." Geno kissed him softly, then leaned down to look at Nikolai. "Look at Kolya's smile! I think he likes this holiday!"

"That makes three of us," Sid declared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
